


A Missing Pair of Hands

by sailing_won



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailing_won/pseuds/sailing_won
Summary: It's their special day, and they swore themselves to each other with the bond of the rings that rested on their fingers. But the rings somehow bore a weight they didn't know how to cope with. They weren't going to lie to themselves- they knew where it came from. But he had disappeared from their lives 2 years ago, and they didn't know how to look for him. They were there for one another, but they still missed him. They didn't expect his face to be the one that burst through the doors in the middle of their 'I do's.





	A Missing Pair of Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@nyoomcity on twt because she posted the video snipet that gave me the idea !!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40nyoomcity+on+twt+because+she+posted+the+video+snipet+that+gave+me+the+idea+%21%21%21).



Renjun stands in front of the mirror, staring at himself. He's nervous, but he's also feeling a rush of exhilaration surge through his body. It's wrapping around his hand as if the energy is exuding from his ring. Renjun closes his eyes and imagines Jeno standing there next to him, holding his hand. Jeno's hand slips comfortably into his own, and Renjun can envision Jeno's little eye smiles, the floof of Jeno's hair as he nuzzles his head against Renjun's own. And in the back of his mind, Renjun can also see Jaemin standing there behind them, his arms comfortably rested in the crook of his hip.

When he opens his eyes, he can still see Jaemin softly smiling at them, his voice whispering beautiful nothings into his ear. He smiles ruefully and drops his eyes to the floor, refusing to let the feeling overwhelm him today. He takes a deep breath and turns away from the reflection of himself, approaching the door when he hears rapping against the wood. He opens it and sees Chenle there, the wide smile plastered across his cheeks. The sprigs of delphinium peer out of the pocket on his suit, pairing well with the gardenia that is placed in the middle of the small bundle of flowers. Chenle bounds into his room and whistles at the sight of Renjun, garnering an eye roll from the latter.

"Hyung, you look really good! I really like your choice of the green bowties- it adds a good splash of color against your suit!"

Chuckling, Renjun rests his hand on Chenle's shoulder and stops the younger boy from his giddy endeavor around the room. Chenle peers up at Renjun and cocks his head slightly to the side.

"Why aren't you getting ready with Jisung? Did you leave him to panic by himself? You know you can't do that- he's going to keep fiddling with, well, anything he can get his hands on and if it's his hair or the flowers, you know Hyuck is going to throw a little fit. He spent a long time helping us prep for this wedding and if Jisung--"

"Alright, alright," Chenle exclaims, cutting Renjun off, "I get it. I'm gonna head back now then, ok? If you need anything, the room number is--"

"310, yeah I remember. You've told me the last 4 times you came to visit me. Now, you need to go, ok? Everyone's getting seated in the main hall and we're about to start."

Chenle pouts a little and turns on his heel to leave, but stops with his hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Did you send him an invitation?"

Renjun stares at the back of Chenle's head and answers him with a strain on his voice.

"Yeah. Since the only person who knows where he is is Ten hyung, I gave it to him to deliver. Hopefully, it got to him, but I'm not expecting much. I'd rather be surprised than disappointed." Renjun rubs the back of his neck, feeling the tension thicken in the air.

Resting his hand on the doorknob, Chenle responds with a quick "I hope so, I really miss him," and continues out of the doorway, shutting the door behind him with a soft  _click_. Renjun collapses on a chair and leans back, letting the silence envelop him. Yeah, he missed him too. He's wishing for a miracle to come to life.

⑅

Jeno's room is a big mess. He's sitting in the chair, watching everything unfold. Jisung is pacing around the room and Chenle is missing, presumably because he went to go visit Renjun again (for the fourth time,) while Mark and Donghyuck are running around to make sure that last minute preparations are finished. Well, it was more like Mark trailing behind a panicking Donhyuck, trying to calm him down.

"Hyuck, stop for a second and take a deep breath, everything is going to be alright," Says Mark, in a futile attempt to calm the younger boy. Whipping around, Hyuck stares at him with an incredulous look plastered across his face and points an accusatory finger in Mark's face.

"You are _not_  allowedto say that to me when both your bowtie  _and_ your pocket flowers are missing!"

Jeno watches as the redness blooms across Mark's face, hearing him mumble "Mark  _hyung_ " as he turns around and grabs the lone bowtie resting on the table. It brings a small smile to Jeno's face, but all he can really think about is Renjun. He was ready to continue the rest of his life with Renjun, he really was. The smile that appeared on Renjun's face when he saw Jeno on one knee in front of him was a memory he would never give up for anything in the world. But there was a feeling that settled in the palms of his hands like something was missing.

Clenching and unclenching his hands in his lap, Jeno can't help but remember the first time he held Jaemin and Renjun's hand. He remembers their first kiss, their first date; all of his firsts had been with Jaemin and Renjun, and his first heartbreak was no exception. It was Renjun's first heartbreak too. They held onto one another, waiting for the pain to disappear. They waited months, but all it did was dull to a constant buzzing in the back of their heads, a reminder in every one of their happy memories that there was something missing.

Jeno stared at his hands but didn't dare let the tears escape. Today's supposed to be his and Renjun's special day. And Hyuck would kill him if he ruined his eyeshadow. After all, Hyuck doesn't like doing makeup for anyone else. ("It's my personal skill, and I refuse to let anyone out-glow me," Hyuck says with a matter-of-fact tone, dodging the napkin that is futilely thrown in his direction.)

Jeno jumps when Mark places his hand on his shoulder and clutches his chest to calm his heart a little. He sees that everyone else has left the room, and his heart rate picks up again when he realizes what it means. He stands up and faces Mark, feeling the butterflies travel up from his stomach and get lodged in his throat. Mark smiles softly.

"I heard you guys sent an invitation to Jaemin," Mark casually says, a fake happy tone coating his words, "I really hope he makes it."

Jeno smiles sadly and pulls Mark into a hug. Jeno sighs as Mark wraps his arms around him, returning the hug as if acknowledging the empty feeling that Jeno felt in his heart.

They both pull apart from each other, and Mark lightly pats his shoulder as a sign of reassurance. They walk out of the room together, and Jeno's ready for his future. He just wishes someone else was there too.

⑅

They were 14. Well, Jeno was 14 and Jaemin was turning 14. It was August 13th; today was Jaemin's birthday. They were celebrating at the dance studio, where Jeno and Jaemin had decided to join together 3 years ago. Jaemin laughed gleefully as Jisung tackled him in a hug, the younger one saying nothing but a faint "happy birthday hyung" under his breath. Jeno smiles as the sight of it- Mark and Donghyuck clinging onto this legs, Jisung and Chenle hugging him from both sides.

Every one turns when they hear the door click open, and stare when they see their dance instructor's head pop out from behind the door. He smiles and wishes Jaemin a happy birthday before ushering someone into the room. It was a boy, around his age. He introduced himself and smiled softly at the group in front of him, and all it took was that smile to throw Jeno on a wild ride of (rapidly changing) emotions. He's completely taken aback, so when he meets Renjun's gaze, he panics and looks away, feeling the redness creep up his neck, the tips of his ears burning. 

He turns to look at Jaemin and sees that he's in no better of a predicament. Renjun had wished him a happy birthday and Jaemin was a huge stuttering mess, trying to say thank you while not making a fool of himself.

The cake started to fall out of Jaemin's hands, and Renjun reacted quickly, grabbing Jaemin's hands and stabilizing the cake that was placed on top of the box. Upon realizing their hands were touching, Renjun quickly pulled his hands away, and with a quick apology, walked away to properly introduce himself to everyone else. Jaemin stared at Renjun's form with an adoring smile creeping onto his lips, and Jeno could feel his heart beating faster than he knew was possible.

 

⑅

At age 16, their most memorable moment was watching the sunset together. Jeno and Jaemin had their heads resting on Renjun's thighs, playing with each other's fingers. They held their hands flat against one another, and Renjun clasped their interlocked fingers in between both of his own hands. For them, it felt right. They had been together for 2 months, and those 2 months had brought them closer; they were perfect. And their love was unconditional, lasting for what they thought was forever.

⑅

Their worst year was when they were collectively 18. One day Jaemin was there, and the next... he was gone.

Jeno and Renjun realized collectively when they didn't receive their usual "good morning lovelies <3" texts that morning, and had met up with one another to head over to Jaemin's house. What they didn't expect to see on his door was the 'SOLD' sign in big red letters, mocking them. They called, and he didn't pick up. He changed his number, left without a trace. He had abandoned them, blind.

⑅

At age 26, Renjun and Jeno are getting married. Together, they meet each other at the beginning of the aisle, seeing their parents smiling at them with adoration in their eyes. Standing at the very front, their groomsmen stare at them with wide smiles planted on their faces, and they look around to see the familiar faces peering back at them with happiness. It was bliss, but it wasn't complete. There was a missing face, beyond the one that was permanently embedded in their mind. As they walk down together down the aisle, each holding a bouquet of purple lilacs and pink tulips, they wonder where Ten is. He isn't present, which was very unlike him. Both Johnny and Taeyong were there, so there was no reason for Ten not to be there.

Throwing the thought out of their minds with the fact that Ten could be going through a crisis, they reach the end of the aisle and turn to face each other. Jeno grasps Renjun's hands and gives him a small smile, which Renjun immediately returns with a smile of his own. The pastor was almost through with the ceremony-the moment Jeno and Renjun were going to say their I do's- when the door creaked open, and Ten fell through the doorway, panting.

"I have an objection to this marriage," is all Ten is able to get out before he starts coughing, holding onto the wall next to him. The hall is filled with laughs of amusement before they realize that Ten's objection is real, and the laughing turns to that of nervous chuckling, and then it completely dies out, surrounding the hall in a stifling silence. Jeno and Renjun glance at each other in confusion, unable to comprehend why Ten comes into this wedding (late, nonetheless,) with the intent to stop their marriage.

And then it's like a complete flashback.

Ten steps back and the door creaks open a little wider, and Jeno feels like he's thrown back to when he was 14. Except, the roles are switched. It's another special event, another milestone, but everything else is jumbled. When they had first met Renjun, it was Jaemin's birthday; it was the first time the inseparable duo became a trio. And at this moment, it's Jaemin who's head pops up from behind the door, nervously scouring over the crowd. His head of pink hair contrasts to the dark mahogany color behind him, giving him his own little halo. And when his eyes fall upon the two at the altar, it's the second time the duo becomes a trio. He steps into the hall and begins to walk down the aisle; the eyes of all of the guests follow him, curious of his next move. His walking turns to running, and then to sprinting, and suddenly the tears are falling so fast from Jaemin's eyes that he can't see and he trips-

And Jeno's there to catch him. He didn't know he was moving forward in an effort to reach Jaemin faster. Renjun was right behind him, trailing, the disbelief still evident in his eyes. Jaemin's crying into Jeno's shoulder, and all he can sprout are apologies for leaving, apologies for hurting them, apologies for missing those 2 years of their lives where they could have been together. Jeno's knees buckle, and then they're on the floor. The tears are starting to leak from Jeno's eyes as well, and he holds onto Jaemin even tighter, too scared that he was going to suddenly disappear again. Renjun joins them on the floor, and then they're all crying, and  _damn_  Donghyuck going to kill them later for ruining their makeup. But only one thought lingers in their minds.

_You don't have to ask us for forgiveness, Jaemin. We never hated you or held it against you for leaving, even if we were hurt. We still love you. Thank you for being our miracle; thank you for being in our arms again._

_⑅_

Donghyuck did yell at them for ruining their make up, but it didn't have a big impact with his own makeup running down his face.

Renjun and Jeno had canceled the wedding. Jaemin came, and while they were complete again, they couldn't live their whole lives knowing that Jaemin wasn't bound in these vows with them. So they canceled the wedding. And all the guests understood- the bond that this trio had shared was unlike anything they had seen or experienced themselves, and the day had turned from the beauty of a marriage to the beauty of a reunion of lovers, something different but equally as beautiful.

It was only a few days later that they went back to the jeweler, and got another ring for Jaemin. And the date for their wedding was set, for 3 months in the future.

Of course, Hyuck wholeheartedly agreed to arrange everything again.

"This is the wedding of 3 of my best friends. If I'm able to capture their happiness in this one event, then I don't think there will ever be anything that makes me more grateful. You guys deserve each other. And I'll make sure this day is perfect."

⑅

They each walk down the aisle alone, a bouquet of stocks and statices resting comfortably in their hands. When they got to the front, they handed their bouquets to the groomsmen and stepped up, softly grasping the hand of the one who stood to their right.

All three of them stood together at the front of the altar, holding hands, finally saying their I do's as they were supposed to be- complete. It was their next milestone together after they had to put everything on pause. Through the roughest time of their lives, through those 8 years of incompletion, they were finally completely together in every way. And through their vows, they made promises to one another that there would never be another time in which they would be apart.

These vows were the words that came from the bottom of their hearts. They held the fears of the future, the happiness of having one another, and the relief they had felt to have everything in their lives feel complete again. And even if there are 2 years worth of memories where Jaemin is missing, they have the rest of their lives to make it all up. And those promises that they made, those vows that they had spoken were their ways of telling one another,

_I love you, and I'm never letting you go again._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOF OK SO I TOOK ALL OF TODAY TO WRITE THIS !! I hope that all of you who read this fully enjoy it, and leave some constructive criticism at the bottom so that I can improve! Also, all of the flowers that were mentioned have a meaning in the story-  
> ~delphinium - big-heartedness, fun, lightness, and levity. It also indicates ardent attachment.  
> ~gardenia - purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver you are lovely.  
> ~lilac - youthful innocence and confidence. Purple lilac symbolizes first love.  
> ~tulip - declaration of love. It also symbolizes perfect love.  
> ~stock - lasting beauty and a happy life. It is indicative of bonds of affection and is symbolic of promptness.  
> ~statice - remembrance. It also symbolizes sympathy and success.
> 
> You can all sort of interpret the flowers however you want, and if you want to tell me how you interpreted them you can @ me on twitter (@JisungPark101) !! 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoyed <3 I have more work coming in the future so stay tuned ! I'll get around to it as fast as I can :)


End file.
